


love potion

by imsoawkward



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoawkward/pseuds/imsoawkward
Summary: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE USED OFTEN IN THIS FICI fucking love the love bug trope and wanted to try my own at it... It most certainly is shit as I have never written anything like this before, but i still wanted to put my small mark on the voltron fandom.Keith gets "poisoned" with some strange liquid on an alien planet, causing him to lust for the first person he sees, obviously, this is Lance. Prepare for a long as fuck fic.





	1. (1) the bite

**Author's Note:**

> When ever you see a black dot it's switching dialogue, and the diamond thing is a passage of time :)  
> So this is the kind of introduction? Don't mind my inexperience and probably sad as hell writing ability. This is my first fanfiction so I haven't a clue if it's actually decent? I'm much better at drawing than I am writing so go follow my instagram @/trashy._.drawings  
> Shameless self promo aside, if you find any mistakes, continuity errors, or constructive criticism PLEASE tell me about it :)

It was most certainly not Keith’s idea to be stuck on a planet with Lance alone.

They didn’t have much of an option. Everybody was assigned chores of sorts as to prepare them for the continual war, paired up neatly. Pidge and Matt were working on something completely incoherent to all the other people occupying the castle, albeit Hunk. But Hunk was off with Shiro collecting some thing on some planet.

Keith really didn’t pay attention when the briefing wasn’t concerning himself. He would have much preferred accompanying Shiro, but Allura insisted that it worked much better logistically to have both a far ranged and close ranged combater on each team, which left Keith extremely begrudgingly with the current red paladin, Lance.

The planet they were on was an odd turquoise colour, vines twisting and covering nearly the entire ground, they too an aqua-ey shade. The only way that he could tell that the ground was close to the same colour was the rare pieces left exposed through the foliage surrounding them.

“We’ve got to be getting close, right?” Lance asked, bringing Keith out of his own self narration.

“I don’t know,” he huffed, “didn’t Allura say that we were looking for some special kind of water?”

Apparently, he didn’t listen to the briefing even when it was his instructions.

“Yeah, it’s like, bright blue? It should be a lot fucking easier than it has been this whole time, considering that it would look like such a contrast against literally everything else.”

Lance gestured semi violently to their surroundings, looking as irritated as ever, thin eyebrows drawn noticeably together. Keith sighed, moving to take off his mask as he had heard and appreciated when Allura had told them that the atmosphere on the planet was, in fact, very breathable.

Keith was dressed in his full black blade of Marmora suit as he had felt much too awkward using his old paladin gear. It still didn’t feel right. His mask disappeared seemingly magically. Keith didn’t think that himself, or anybody else from earth for that matter, would ever get used to the advanced technology that was constantly surrounding them.

He glanced around, squinting his eyes desperately for some spot of blue, before landing on Lance. He too had removed his helmet, sweat barely noticeable under his hairline as he shaded his hand over his eyes in a very cartoon manner.

Keith felt a pang in his chest.

“We’re never going to find the magic juice,” Lance sighed, turning to his right to meet Keith’s eyes. Lance dropped his hand, half shrugging, a gentle smile took place over the previous scowl.

“Magic juice?” Keith questioned, choosing very adamantly not to focus on the soft expression playing on his temporary partner’s face.

Lance only winked. Keith frowned, turning back forward, late to realise the elevated root in front of him, causing him to topple over.

“Son of a bitch, fucking hell,” he muttered under his voice.

Lance turned back to him, a less innocent grin on his face as he stifled a laugh, holding out his hand to Keith.

Keith knew the shit he was going to get over this. He raised to one knee and grabbed Lance’s offering before he could question himself, rising to his feet.

“Dude you totally just fell, you looked like a domino! Keith, master of all looking coolness and brooding, tripping over himself. This is the greatest moment in my life, “

“You’ve got to be fucking joking me.”

“I know!” His smile covered his entire face now, causing his nose to scrunch up, and his head hitch back in laughter.

“No, you dumbass,” Keith said, annoyance obvious in his voice. He squatted down, noticing a trickle of dark blue immerging from the plant. He pulled his knife from it’s sheath. Lance quickly followed him, no longer laughing, but smile still firmly in place. Dear fucking god this mission was a shit show.

Fluently Keith tore the blade through the exterior of the vine, only to find a deep blue liquid seep out, accompanied by flakes of purple. Lance looked at Keith as if he was fucking Einstein, a dumbstruck look present before his grin returned, somehow growing impossibly wider.

“You emo, mullet clod, genius,” Lance exclaimed. Keith looked up for a brief glance, one eyebrow raised questioning the odd ensemble of nouns directed at himself, before returning to look at the vine, still dripping with the liquid.

“Do you have the containment unit?” Keith asked in a very unamused voice, desperate to return to the castle to forget that this all happened. To forget that his former teammate had displayed such a blinding smile directed at him. To forget that Lance had inadvertently called him cool and a fucking genius.

Lance’s smile faltered slightly, but nodded, pulling the bag from his back. Lance had insisted that only the strongest, smartest of the pair could carry the bag. Keith internally disagreed with Lances self assessment, but let him do it anyways, figuring that this would be an easy way to get out of extra work. He only had to rummage through it for a couple seconds before pulling out a clear tube, handing it Keith without. Their hands only touched for a moment, but it felt like much longer.<

“Thanks,” Keith huffed.

Tediously, he spun his knife in an adjacent plant, creating a precise hole that just broke through to the center. He didn’t know what this stuff could do if it touched him, and he did not want to be subject of another spontaneous rash. In theory the plan he had in his mind was decent. It being to lift the plant so that he could pour in neatly into the glass. It would have been that is until he realised that the plant was most certainly completely knotted to the ground by other vines.

Keith sighed. Lance looked up at him, now sitting on his own legs in an almost praying like position.

“Couldn’t we just cut one down the center and pour it in?” Lance supplied.

“We don’t know what it could do,” Keith shot back, mentally wincing when his voice came out with more venom than intended, Lance didn’t seem to notice.

“Allura said it was harmless.”

Keith’s brows furrowed, giving himself a long mental lecture, mostly in Shiro’s voice.

“Oh. Sorry,” he said shortly, completely despising his extremely short fuse.

He took off his gloves, not wanting to dirty them before unceremoniously ripping open the second vine again. The liquid was teeming with the purple specs from earlier. It poured messily into the vile, overflowing it almost immediately, covering Keith’s hands with the substance. It was cool and slick, sliding off his bare hands fluidly, as if he was an umbrella.

•

Lance was staring intently on the scene in front of him. He stayed quiet, a mixture of annoyance and awe circulating freely through his brain. Lance’s eyes, unbeknownst to Keith, wandered up to his eyes, revelling in the distraction allowing Lance to amuse the part of his brain that lived to just exist close to Keith.

•

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Keith swore, realising that although the blue stuff slid off his hands without an issue, the purple flakes lingered. He sighed, closing the vile containing the supposedly important plant juice before handing it to Lance, finding that his company was looking at him instead of reaching out to take the container.

Keith froze, flustering a bit, gesturing for Lance to put it away.

Lance looked down, also flustering before throwing it in his bag. Then he abruptly jumped up, pointing dramatically in the general direction of where they had left Red, where they left her after deciding to favour a better chance of finding the not-water over comfort.

Keith rolled his eyes, standing up too. He picked up his gloves, about to wrap them familiarly around his hands only to realise that the purple specs were ever-present. His eyes furrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask Lance if Allura had mentioned the flakes. Before he could, his vision spun, and he fell to the ground.

His vision blurred, colours swirling around, warm colours infiltrating out of nowhere, covering the turquoise surroundings.

Suddenly Lance was there kneeling before him, so closely, his eyes concerned. For what? Keith’s vision cleared, leaving only Lance before him. An unfamiliar teasing smile settled on his lips. Was he worried about Keith?

“Keith, are you alright? Buddy?”

Lance. Lance. Lance was worried about him, Lance. Lance was right there, so close. Lance had said his name. The sound was music. Nobody said Keith’s name like he did. Nobody. Keith giggled.

Then he threw himself on to Lance, burrowing his face determinedly into the crook of Lance’s neck. Keith draped one of his arms over one shoulder and under the other.

“Lance, “ Keith sighed, his voice soft and unembarrassed. He felt Lance’s chest hitch, then a pair of arms untangling Keith from Lance, pulling him back. He sat, practically on top of Lance, as he drew his head back regretfully, locking onto Lance’s eyes immediately after he drew away.

“Keith,” Lance spoke slowly, “what in the universe are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” Keith replied earnestly, clearly seeing no issue of peculiarity with the situation.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“ ‘Cause you’re beautiful.”

Keith stared at Lance’s face and watches it redden and stumble as he gently tries to get Keith off him. Keith looks at him, a pout forming as he realised that Lance didn’t want to be near him. Lance probably hates him now, why did he have to act without thinking. Weren’t you supposed to follow your heart? He feels his eyes gloss over as he slumps down to the ground to properly cry.

•

Lance fumbles over himself, rifling through the bag as to find his helmet. He plops it on as quickly as he can and turns on the communication transmitter. He is hyperaware of the crying Keith next to him but choses to update the people on the castle before he can do anything about the over sensitive former paladin slouching in front of him.

“Hello, um we have a slight issue, I mean we’re fine, but something happened to Keith. Not that he’s hurt or anything just… Okay we have the liquid, we’ll be back in around sixty dobashes, “ Lance turned off the communicator again, not wanting to hear the inevitable curious questions that would be demanded from the base crew.

Lance turned to look at Keith again, seeing that the guy had curled himself into a ball, muttering incoherent things to himself, letting a light sob out every few breaths. Lance sighed edging himself close to what he could only describe as a heartbroken mess.

“Keith?”

He looked up tentatively. Keith’s eyes were stunning, violet and amethyst colours merging together to create something beautiful. He felt awful to think of it in that way, but next to the redness of the rest of his eyes, his irises really stood out. The tears brought more shades into view, some blues surfacing, all framed with far too thick eyelashes to be natural.

Lance lost his train of though before he could compose himself to speak. Keith’s head whipped down again, resting between his knees. Mentally cursing himself, Lance reached out to touch Keith’s shoulder to try figuring out what was even happening.

How can somebody’s demeanor change so quickly anyways? Not only his demeanor but personality. And that shy smile he had given Lance. It sent his heart into fucking marathon mode.

Keith looked up.

•

A hand rested on his left shoulder. The simple touch sent electricity through his entire body. He whipped his up, looking terrified, and met Lance’s eyes.

He liked Lance’s eyes. No, he loved them. It was definitely love. They were so blue. Like the sky at day and night, teeming dark and light hues sprinkled through his irises, such a contrast from his darker skin. Keith didn’t know any other Cuban with fucking blue eyes. It was breath taking.

“What’s wrong?” Lance said, sat right in front of him.

Keith put his hand on top of Lance’s, leaning desperately towards the point of contact.

“You hate me,” he replied simply, his eyes tearing up again, clouding his vision even worse than before.

Lance let out a sound soft and resembling a chuckle. Keith was mortified. Lance was making fun of him, he fucking hated him.

“I don’t hate you,” his voice was soft, oh so soft. Keith wanted to dive onto Lance again, wanted to bury himself in the brown hair resting atop Lance’s beautiful face. He wanted to hold his hand, and cuddle, and kiss him. He felt all the urges inside him explode, lust filling every single bone in his goddamn body.

“You, you don’t?” Keith stuttered, hope quickly rising in his heart.

“Of course, I don’t” he said again. At that, Keith pounced on Lance again, he felt Lance tense. He ignored it though, deciding instead to soak in as much as he could, pulling him so close that he could feel his heart beat. It was quick.

“Your heart is quick,” Lance was red. Even more so after the comment from Keith.

“Are you alright? Have you had too much coffee? Are you scared? Of me? Am I doing something wrong?” The questions flew out of Keith like bullets, much before Lance had a chance to answer any of them.

“No, no you’re fine,” Lance said quickly, not wanting to have Keith sobbing in front of him again. Keith noticeably relaxed, sinking once again into Lance’s neck, “You just startled me,”

Keith sighed, he was glad that Lance wasn’t hurt of uncomfortable.

“It’s just,” Lance began, Keith curled his hands that were latched to the sections of armor on Lance’s back, “We need to get back to Red so that we can give Allura the blue stuff.”

“Oh,” Keith said simply, letting go of the hard plastic that were occupying his hands. To compensate, Keith latched his right hand to Lance’s, that just so happened to be balancing Lance. They both tumbled to the ground awkwardly, Keith nearly fully straddling Lance on the ground. Lance was blushing profusely as Keith just smiled.

•

Keith was straddling him. Lance was flushed as fuck. Then Keith just smiled, fucking smiled. That was not okay this was not okay. He had only seen Keith smile a total of seven times now and it was overstimulating. It lit a fire in his eyes and softened his whole face. Keith just stared down at him, and he could physically feel Keith’s eyes travel all over his face, first to cheeks, then to his lips, landing finally back onto his eyes.

“Uh Keith, buddy? Do you mind it we,” Keith’s face fell, happiness quickly turning into embarrassment.

“Of course, sorry,” Keith spewed, standing up as if it pained him. Lance tried to give him as warm as a smile as he could muster. It seemed whatever had happened to Keith was turning him into a practically different person, one with really fucking thin skin.

Lance followed Keith’s lead as he too stood, swinging the forgotten backpack over his shoulder. He turned to begin walking back to Red, when he felt Keith stop him by the shoulder. He stopped, looking worriedly at Keith.

“Lance, do you, can you, can I,” Keith was struggling, hard.

“Calm down,” Lance interjected, lifting his hand so that Keith was facing him instead of the vine ridden ground. Keith looked like a proper mess, his usual mullet sprung in all directions, face puffy, and eyes red.

“Can we hold hands?” Keith rushed out, turning just about as red as, well, Red.

Lance sighed a breath of relief. Thank fucking god he hadn’t asked if he could carry Keith on his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he said without much hesitation. If he had heard that question a good ten minutes ago he would have blown his shit. But for now, holding hands would be the price to pay if he didn’t want an equivalent of a three-year-old child on his hands.

Keith just beamed.

•

Lance’s hand was a heater in his own. A warm heater sending waves of euphoria through his body, lifting his whole heart on the highest pedestal. Keith was constantly attempting to press his arm and shoulder against the lovely counterpart next to him. He was tall. So tall. The light shone through his hair and outlined his whole body to the point where Lance looked like he was glowing. Like he was an angel.

“Your shoulders are so broad; do you know that?” Keith stated in a factual tone, like he was telling him that ice is frozen water.

“Um, thanks?” Lance sounded unsure. Keith didn’t like that. He should be proud, he should know how incredible he was. It wasn’t fair.

“They are, you’re just so tall and with the broad shoulders it’s all just so, infatuating,” Keith continued completely oblivious to the way that Lance was reddening like a goddamn tomato.

“Your face just makes everything fit together, you know? You don’t need to do a face routine every day, you’re beautiful enough as it is. Don’t get me started on your eyes though, you quite honestly have the best eyes in the entire multiverse. It’s kind of unfair though, I mean who is allowed to be that beautiful? I mean I still love you but it’s just so much sometimes. I’m very glad that I know you. If I didn’t my life would be so much bleaker,” Keith was rambling on, now trying to portray his enthusiasm with his free hand, gesticulating wildly.

Keith realised a couple seconds too late that Lance had stopped in his tracks, staring at Keith nearly blankly.

“You love me?” was all that came out of Lance’s distracting lips.

•  
Keith only nodded back, as if it was fucking obvious. This couldn’t be happening. Keith had been rambling about how great he was without a twinge of sarcasm or mockery. Then he had told Lance that he loved him. This wasn’t Keith. It couldn’t be Keith. Keith would scoff, or grumble, or roll his eyes. He didn’t like this.

“Lance?” he heard a voice and looked up, realising that he had been staring at his feet. Keith looked concerned, concerned!

“Yeah, sorry,” he responded. For now, he just had to get back to the castle so that they could get Keith back. The real Keith. The I don’t give a fuck Keith, who would pull a knife if you joked about the illegitimacy of the amazingness of hippos. The emo, edge lord, loner Keith that rarely smiled.

Sure, compliment dealing Keith was nice, but it didn’t feel right.

He took a couple of long strides to catch up to Keith, linking their hands again.

“And your legs, they’re so fucking long that I would let you choke me with them,”

Lance started choking on nothing.


	2. back to the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get back to the castle, lance and allura discussing stuff. keith continues to be a lil shit. set up for the next, not shit chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly mostly kind of expositional... I did try to throw in some saucier stuff in though ;) let me know if that was okay or honest to god absolute shit. ANYWAYS this chapter is pretty short, but I kinda promised another chapter by today so just think of it as chapter 1.5. Again, tips and notes are always appreciated! xoxo (BETTER, LONGER, LESS SHIT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE OUT BY THIS FRIDAY/SATURDAY. school is about to start again so I was preparing for that mayhem so that's why this is rushed)

The ride back in Red had been an interesting one to say the least. As soon as they got into the control room, Keith insisted that it would work best if he could ‘co-pilot’ as in sitting directly behind Lance, legs criss-crossed around Lance, hugging him from the behind. 

Lance found it uncomfortable, not emotionally, just physically, Keith’s boots were digging painfully into his thighs. He didn’t put up a fight however, choosing instead to let Keith do as he wished until they could figure out what the fuck exactly was going on. 

It had only taken about half of a varga to get to the castle, but with Keith’s comments coming down the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, it felt a hell of a lot longer. Keith was trying to be seductive, and it was working all too well. He spoke unholy things about his ass and his eyes. For the first time that flight, Lance was grateful as hell that nobody could see his face.

When they finally reached the hangar, Keith whined when Lance rose, needing to get away from Keith’s commanding presence as soon as possible. He already had a plan in his head, to use the excuse of giving the liquid sample to Allura. Lance probably could have thought of something a tad more convincing if not for the distraction draping around him.

Lance stood up abruptly, semi consciously trying to surprise Keith off him. He heard a distressed voice yelp from behind him. Instinctively, Lance turned, only to be met with a view of Keith’s huge eyes looking up at him, lying awkwardly on the seat where Lance threw him.  
Lance felt bad for a couple of seconds. He shook it off though, choosing instead to make a beeline for the door out of the tiny room they were in. 

“You know we don’t have to go right now,” Keith suggested, any hint of hesitance in his voice from early vanished.

“We have to give the stuff to Allura,” he replied automatically, continuing to break for the door. 

But just before he opened it, he felt a presence on his arm. Then up to his shoulder. And suddenly that presence was stronger than his own, turning Lance’s whole body around before being shoved back again, right to the wall next to the door.

Keith looking at him with the biggest fucking puppy eyes, moving towards him even more than before, which was admittingly an impressive feat considering the closeness that was already present.

His eyes were dark, but still managed to glow like fire.

“Please?”

Lance swallowed, looked away, then brought his hands to Keith’s shoulders to push him off.

He didn’t know what exactly this not-Keith wanted. Well, he has pretty sure that he knew what not-Keith wanted, but he was already at the clear conclusion that nothing was happening. Maybe he had been poisoned with some shit and it was Lance that was acting like his polar opposite. 

Honestly, he hoped that whatever happened to him just made him horny as fuck, and Keith was just projecting that onto Lance. Maybe he’d move onto Allura or something, that would be relieving.

“We need to go, Keith,” he responded, too overwhelmed to come up with a more compelling argument. This warranted another groan from Keith, who just looked at him with needy eyes.

“Fine,” he signed, finally letting go of the Lance’s shoulder that was completely being held forcefully against the wall, “I hope that you realise then that we’ll just be having this conversation again later in the castle.”

For the first time in the past varga, Keith’s eyes broke from staring intently on Lance, moving instead straight ahead, leaving the control room. 

Lance untensed, breathing deeply to calm his stupid erratic heart from Keith completely coming onto him. He shook himself to untense, picked up the backpack, then followed Keith.

  · 

It’s not like Keith wasn’t paying attention to Lance, he just wasn’t paying attention to Lance’s word. After the confusing reaction from Lance in the control room, they had walked to the equivalent of a space boiler room, where Allura and Lotor were situated. 

He wasn’t paying attention to anything being said really. After returning a friendly ‘hello’, he remained silent, choosing to lean on a wall near the entrance, concentrating on Lance’s body instead. 

Keith knew that Lance had a nice body. He was very well defined, most of them were due to the constant physical activity that they forced their bodies into. It just looked so much better on Lance. 

He was still annoyingly wearing his full paladin armor so he didn’t have much of a chance, if any, to admire what was underneath. 

He managed to find a way.

  · 

Lance could feel Keith’s eyes on him once again. He didn’t turn back to face Keith directly, not wanting to know what the attention would be caused by him doing so.

Instead, he handed Allura the vile immediately, wanting to get to the point on his mind as soon as physically possible.

He did however cause a slight delay by insisting that Lotor had to leave the conversation. Lance didn’t trust Lotor yet. A few missions and he was suddenly a part of their little space family? Nope. No way. Maybe Allura could be tricked into the fantasy that he was a good guy because he was Altean, but he couldn’t.

At this, Allura just sighed, whispering something in Lotor’s ear. Lotor nodden, walking away as if nothing fazed him.

Fucking Lotor.

Lance turned back to Allura, feeling very thankful that she didn’t make a huge deal out of the situation, which admittingly, is what he probably would have done if he were in her situation.

“Well?” she asked very demandingly. Lance sighed, glancing over back to where Keith was eyeing him hungerly. He started explaning.

  · 

At some point, Lotor strode past him. Keith paid no attention, not even realising his sudden absence before he looked at the area around Lance. 

He did however notice how Lance’s eyes would sometimes meet him for less than a second before returning back to Allura. He got excited. Was Lance thinking thinking about him, about doing things with Keith. He let a soft smile settling onto his lips, offsetting the balance of his intense eyes.

Keith’s eyes wandered once more to Lance’s legs and ass once more. If he couldn’t be face to face with the most blue eyes he’d ever seen, he might as well occupy his vision in some capacity. What else was even on the same level as Lance? He assumed nothing.

· 

Lance tried to explain everything that he could recall to Allura, the sudden obvious mood change and the whole vibe of Keith just suddenly replaced with not-Keith. Allura just nodded along to the conversation, concern and doubt apparent on her face. 

“So?” Lance spoke up after a couple moments of silence, looking desperately to Allura for some insight into the situation. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted, eyes meeting Lance’s, apologetically, “you’re sure that nothing could have affected his chemical balance?”

Lance shook his head, “I mean, the air was fine, well I think it was fine. Here I am completely normal I think. Anyways, no. Well I mean he did get the blue stuff all over his hands, but you said that their harmless, right?”

Allura shook her head in agreement, “theoretically he should be fine. We should do some tests to be sur--”

Lance jumped up, blushing profusely as something had just grabbed his butt. He turned quickly, met with those goddamn mauve eyes paired with an unfamiliar smirk playing on his lips. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind him. Lance didn’t look away however, just side stepped awkwardly in between the two other beings in the room, positioned so that he could see both sets of hands, very, very carefully. 

  · 

Keith followed Lance and Allura around the castle, not caring what either of them were discussing. Lance seemed tense though. Definitely tensed. So, obviously, Keith did what he could do to make the distressed red paladin in front of him less strained. 

Without warning, Keith placed his glove covered fingers on the back of his neck, a pressure point for sure, but a place that also held a lot of stress. 

Instinctively Lance jumped, ducking his head forward as to avoid the other boy’s touch. Keith frowned, he was only trying to help, right? What was so wrong? He spoke up for the first time since the brief hello with Allura, pouting noticeably. 

“What’s wrong?” his pout was certainly coming through with his voice, he huffed, a desperate attempt to convey his annoyance. 

The boy in front of him just stood there, looking as if Keith had straight up just murdered his cat (Cocoa, he remembered). Allura, however, just stood there, a very clear look of confusion present. 

“Dude, you!” Lance borderline shouted, “what the fuck has gotten into you?”

Keith looked down at his black boots, his hair falling to cover most of his face. He instantaneously heard Lance’s soft apologetic noise, before walking forward a couple feet to meet Keith. 

He didn’t look up. He needed this to work. 

“Buddy?” Lance spoke softly, reassuringly. 

Keith could feel the warmth radiating off Lance. It was unfairly infatuating. He let his bottom lip slip in between his teeth, chewing it absentmindedly, before looking at Lance with all the emotion he could possibly convey without a word spoken. 

· 

Keith stepped forward and Lance’s breath immediately quickened and suddenly Lance was stood there, gawking stupidly as an older guy lent up to initiate something. 

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fucking right at all. 

Without either of the boys realising it, Allura was suddenly there, pulling Lance back and staring at him with the most disgraced fucking look. God praise Allura. What a heaven sent beautiful gode--

“Hey!” the exclamation coming from Keith, who had since opened his far too perfect eyes in the discomfort of the loss of presence from Lance. Allura just rolled her eyes, taking a firm hold of Keith’s hand to drag him away. His shouts of dismay were only heard on deaf ears however, Allura only firming her grip when he lashed out. 

Fuck.


End file.
